


Devoir

by elektra121



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Angst, Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Traum und ein leidenschaftliches Nachspiel. Aber wer träumt hier von wem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744960) by [Astrinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrinde/pseuds/Astrinde). 



> Anmerkung der Autorin:  
> Das hier war ursprünglich als Oneshot geplant, der irgendwann im Verlauf der Serie spielen könnte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fügt es sich aber ziemlich gut in die anderen Fanfictions ein, die ich geschrieben habe, daher: Vorgänger dieser Geschichte sind _The Inquiry_ und _Aim and Arrow_ (deutsch: _Getroffen_ ), und sie wird gefolgt von _Severance_. All diese Geschichten findet man hier im ArchiveOfOurOwn.  
>  Da sie so kurz ist, gibt es zu dieser Geschichte keine Playlist, aber Enigmas Mea Culpa, Part II (Catholic Version) passt musikalisch recht gut.
> 
> Vielen vielen Dank an die wunderbare Claire fürs Betalesen und für ihre aufmerksamen und freundlichen Verbesserungsvorschläge!
> 
> "Thou shalt bind his bright eyes though he wrestle,  
> Thou shalt chain his light limbs though he strive;  
> In his lips all thy serpents shall nestle,  
> In his hands all thy cruelties thrive.  
> In the daytime thy voice shall go through him,  
> In his dreams he shall feel thee and ache;  
> Thou shalt kindle by night and subdue him  
> Asleep and awake."
> 
> \--Algernon Charles Swinburne, from _Dolores_.

**Devoir**

(von Astrinde)

  
_Die Kälte in deinem Körper weicht der Hitze des Bads; du lässt dich träge zurück ins Wasser sinken, während deine wintersteifen Glieder sich langsam entspannen. Du döst vor dich hin, deine Augen fallen zu, und deswegen siehst du ihn nicht hereinkommen; du hörst und fühlst ihn nur, weil das Wasser um dich herum schwappt. Ein sanfter warmer Schwall ergießt sich über dein Haar, als er den Napf eintaucht und über dir ausschüttet. Behutsam, wie einen Segen, eine Taufe. Der Guss rinnt wie ein plötzlicher Regen über dein Gesicht. Dann öffnest du die Augen und siehst seine Arme, an denen dunkelrote Rinnsale herablaufen, ein dickflüssiges, böses Rot, das sich im Wasser ausbreitet. Schnell drehst du dich nach ihm um. Er liegt über dem hölzernen Wannenrand, blass und still; er antwortet nicht auf deinen Schrei._

_Der dichte Dampf des Bads lässt deine Brust verschmachten; in der erstickenden Hitze ringst du nach Luft, und das Wasser wird dick und zähflüssig und stockt wie Blut, während du darum kämpfst, daraus zu entkommen. Nasse Hände greifen nach dir und fassen dich, nackt und hilflos wie du bist, und je verbissener du dich windest, desto stärker zerren sie dich hinab –_

Du erwachst von deinem eigenen Schrei, der dir in den Ohren klingt wie der eines Wahnsinnigen; dein Fleisch ist schweißnass und glüht wie im Fieber. Noch ganz benommen und atemlos liegst du so und schnappst nach der eisigen Luft, die langsam die Decken und Felle durchdringt, in die du dich eingewickelt hast; und dann beginnst du zu zittern, nass und erschöpft in der bitterkalten Dunkelheit, als du an seinen Leichnam denken musst, der so leblos und unerreichbar dalag. Fast kannst du das Blut wieder vor dir sehen, wenn du deine Hände im Mondlicht betrachtest; dieses Mal kam es zu nahe, es war überall um dich herum, ein düsteres Omen.

Das grimmige Bild seines Todes ergreift dich, in dieser totenstillen Stunde ( _wo liegt er wohl jetzt?_ ) – Es bedeutet nichts, es ist nur eine Einbildung deines Geistes; es ist nicht wahr, sagst du dir; es ist nichts, obwohl dein Herz rast (und _wo ist er jetzt, o Gott! wo ist er?_ ). Aber das erschütternde, entsetzliche Bild wird nicht weniger bedrohlich, eher wächst sein Schrecken noch; und wenn du es nicht niederzwingst, wird es dich verschlingen. Du sagst dir wieder und wieder, was du dir vorgenommen hast; unzählige Versprechen vor dir selber. Du kämpfst dagegen an, obwohl du doch schon fühlst, dass du besiegt bist, und erst als dein Verlangen deine Willenskraft gänzlich bezwungen hat, wagst du es, aufzustehen. Es treibt dich aus deinem zerwühlten Bett, und du wandelst durch die leeren Hallen, hin zu jener Tür, von der du weißt, dass sie dir nicht verschlossen sein wird. Und dann stößt du beiseite, was dich von ihm trennt, und stehst vor ihm; und stillst deinen Hunger nach ihm mit seinem Anblick: deine Krankheit, und ihre Heilung.

Er erwacht vom Schein deiner Lampe. Er blinzelt den Schlaf fort und fragt nichts, als er dich erkennt. Er rückt einfach beiseite und macht dir Platz; und um nur die lässliche und nicht die Todsünde zu begehen, liegst du neben ihm und nicht _bei_ ihm. Auch seine Augen hungern nach dir; du siehst ihn an, wie er dich ansieht, und als das Licht herunterbrennt, öffnest du deinen Mund für ihn und atmest seinen Atem. Deine Sehnsucht nach mehr als bloßen Umarmungen wird unerträglich, und dann besitzt er dich mit so wilder Lust, tut dir so auserlesene, quälende Wonnen an, dass in seinen Armen zu liegen dein einziges Heil wird. Und du dankst Gott für dein Verderben, als du seinen Namen herausschreist, wieder und wieder: deine größte Schande, dein andächtigstes Gebet.

Du schläfst nicht mit ihm, du _schläfst_ ja nicht. Aber deine fadenscheinige Ausrede hält dem strengen Blick des Tages nicht stand. Und als die Sonne aufgeht, erwachst du, erneut allein, überschattet von der Schande deiner unausweichlichen, unauslöschlichen Sünde.

Ein Mann spricht nicht über seine größten Ängste, und nicht von Schlaflosigkeit und verzweifelten Ausschweifungen, und ganz gewiss nicht von den beschämenden Momenten, wenn seine Stärke zunichte wird, und er sich an seinem eigenen Zugrundegehen ergötzt. Daher fragst du ihn nichts, antwortest ihm nichts, leidest nur wortlos, während die Erinnerung an seine Berührung dich quält, dich zwingt, dem schamlosen Trost deiner eigenen Hand nachzugeben. Aber selbst wenn dein Körper erlöst zuckt, so schreit doch deine Seele weiter nach ihm.

Wie du ihn hasst, den unnahbaren Edelmann, der am Tage so grausam zugeknöpft ist. ( _Wie sehr du für ihn lebst, den freigebigen Liebhaber, in den er sich in der Abenddämmerung verwandelt!_ ) Du verachtest ihn. ( _Du betest ihn an._ ) Du begehrst ihn, obwohl du darum betest, ihn verabscheuen zu können. Du verzehrst dich nach ihm, und nur deine stillen Blicke dürfen dem Verlangen nachgeben und ihn in heimlichen Tagtäumen besitzen; und so erduldest du die scheinheilige Tugend deiner Einsamkeit

\- bis ihr euch am Ende erneut ineinander verschlingt wie zwei Nattern, in die selige Hölle eures Beisammenseins, die euch wieder und wieder zur Verdammnis treibt in der mitleidlosen und verschwenderischen Herrlichkeit der Nacht.

 

 

_Hat es euch gefallen? Wer, glaubt ihr, ist der Träumer? Die Autorin und ich freuen uns über ein Review! :)_


End file.
